


Disque U-S-H-A-S para resolução de crises

by escapegrin



Series: Os anos da Academia [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Fic, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapegrin/pseuds/escapegrin
Summary: Durante o dia, Ushas se dedica aos estudos na Academia. Durante a noite, realiza experimentos brilhantes mas de procedência duvidosa. No meio tempo, precisa resolver os problemas de Theta e Koschei, mas não há nada que a prepare para quando os dois aparecem em sua porta com um bebê nos braços.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei & The Rani | Ushas (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thoschei - Relationship, implied Magnus/Ushas
Series: Os anos da Academia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038410
Kudos: 1





	Disque U-S-H-A-S para resolução de crises

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nem sei de onde tirei essa ideia pra falar a real, mas eu tenho um headcanon muito sólido e posso PROVAR que a Ushas era a mãezona da Deca (contra a vontade dela), e eu precisava compartilhar isso com o mundo. Ah, e só pra avisar, eu deixei a classificação em M (Mature, ou pra adultos) porque tem umas mençõezinhas a sexo e tal.
> 
> Continuando: eu escrevi tudo acho que em menos de 24h, o que é um recorde pra mim, que nem tenho 20 fanfics implorando por atenção né, magina. E faz um bom tempo que eu publico algo (cerca de 5 anos), ainda mais em português (aí é bem mais tempo), mas tá aí o meu filho. Não tá bom, tá uma merda, mas eu me diverti muitoescrevendo então acho que essa é a intenção. Boa leitura!!

O dia estava pacífico. 

Eram cinco da tarde, as aulas do dia haviam encerrado, e até agora nenhum membro da Deca havia vindo perturbá-la. Millennia estava fora em um encontro com Rallon, o que significava que Ushas tinha o quarto todo só para ela, poderia adiantar sua lição de Engenharia Temporal e ainda ter tempo de ir ao laboratório no início da noite para colocar alguns experimentos em prática. 

Ela havia completado dois capítulos do livro quando ouviu uma batida forte na porta. Resolveu ignorar. Não eram muitos os que ousavam bater a porta do dormitório de Ushas e Millennia. Ushas, pessoalmente, não era uma pessoa de muitos amigos, nem gostava que chegassem perto de suas coisas.

Rallon só aparecia por ali após avisar Millennia, que avisava Ushas. Magnus chegava pessoalmente nesta durante a aula e perguntava de forma discreta se poderia vê-la. Vansell e Jelpax mandavam mensagem com antecedência. Drax e Mortimus simplesmente não ousavam chegar perto daquele quarto. Só haviam duas pessoas estúpidas o suficiente para aparecer ali do nada...

A batida continuou, e foi acompanhada por outra em sintonia.

Theta e Koschei.

O dia estava pacífico até demais.

Ushas esperou que os dois invadissem o quarto como sempre, mas lembrou que eles haviam tido uma experiência desagradável na semana anterior, quando entraram de supetão procurando por Ushas e empataram a foda da Millennia e do Rallon sem querer. Por isso ela suspirou e, levantando-se da cadeira, abriu a porta.

Sim, ela deu de cara com quem imaginava. Nada fora do normal. Nem mesmo a respiração ofegante dos dois e o pacote embrulhado em uma manta marrom que Theta carregava nos braços. Ele tinha um sorriso nervoso no rosto, e Koschei estava pálido feito papel. Olhando de um para o outro e de volta para o pacote, ela resolveu perguntar:

“Antes que eu deixe vocês entrarem no meu quarto com um material explosivo em potencial: que diabos é isso aí? Não vou ajudar vocês a nos expulsar.”

Theta e Koschei se entreolharam nervosamente, e este último retirou um pedaço da manta da frente, revelando, bem...

Um bebê.

Theta e Koschei e um bebê.

Ushas fitou a criança adormecida por alguns instantes, as sobrancelhas arqueadas até a raíz dos cabelos. 

“Que porra é essa?”

“Você já perguntou isso, e eu mostrei”, explicou Koschei lentamente, como se Ushas tivesse cinco anos e um cérebro menos desenvolvido que de um gallifreyano, “é um bebê.”

Ela cruzou os braços, “Eu sei, caralho. Quero saber o que vocês fazem com um bebê e por que… porra, por que eu deveria saber dele? Por que eu quero saber?”, Ushas reclamou, levantando o braço para fechar a porta, quando se deparou com a expressão de Theta. Ele olhava de um lado para o outro do corredor, depois para ela, e havia uma súplica nos olhos castanhos.

Aquele foi o segundo de muitos suspiros exaustos que estavam por vir no dia de Ushas.

Naquele milésimo, ela considerou. Poderia fechar a porta na cara daqueles dois, voltar para sua lição de casa, ir para o laboratório em seguida, tomar um bom banho de banheira enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho e assistir Dinossauros pela vigésima vez. Ou, ela poderia ajudá-los, pegar o bebê e fazer alguns experimentos extras, guardar seu cérebro para futuras ocasiões. Novas possibilidades sempre pareceram mais tentadoras.

Ushas abriu a porta e deixou os amigos entrarem. “Tranque a porta”, Koschei ordenou. Ushas quase mandou ele tomar no cu, mas Theta fazia com a cabeça para que ela obedecesse urgentemente. Koschei andava pra lá e pra cá, sinal claro de de que alguma merda havia saído do controle e ele tentava disfarçar em suas expressões faciais. Enquanto isso, Theta sentou na cama de Millennia, balançando gentilmente o bebê e fitando o chão agoniado.

“Theta e eu estávamos na aula de biologia gallifreyana”, Koschei começou, sem olhá-la. Ushas sentou-se novamente na cadeira de sua escrivaninha e assistiu-o caminhar pelo quarto. Isso ia ser interessante. “Era nossa primeira aula. Segunda, na verdade. A primeira foi só teoria. A gente ia começar a prática hoje…”

Theta soltou um leve gemido, seu olhar ainda fitando o chão. Ushas ignorou-o para conter o riso.

“Cada um de nós ia usar um fio de cabelo para criar um feto pelos Looms”, Koschei continuou. “Ele ia ser armazenado em um pote de vidro e nós iríamos estudar a formação dele. Esse era o objetivo da aula.”

“Sim”, ela concordou. “Já tive essa aula ano passado. Prossiga.”

Koschei olhou para Theta, que continuava na mesma posição, balançando a criança que continuava dormindo em seus braços. 

“Bom, Theta achou que seria romântico que ambos déssemos nossos DNAs e criássemos um bebê nosso.”

“Você também achou que seria uma boa ideia!” Theta retrucou, sussurrando para não acordar a criança.

“Não. Eu disse, ‘Sim, Theta, quero muito ter um filho com você, mas essa é nossa primeira aula e eu não acho que é o momento certo.’”

“Eu só ouvi até a parte que você disse que queria muito ter um filho comigo…”

Koschei sorriu, e havia um leve rubor em suas bochechas. “Nunca duvide disso. Quando a gente se formar…”

“Eu vou vomitar”, Ushas interrompeu, revirando os olhos no crânio. “Acabem logo com a minha miséria.”

“Nós juntamos nossos DNAs”, desta vez foi Theta quem tomou a palavra. “Mas acho que deixamos a máquina ligada por mais tempo que deveríamos.”

“Nananinanão”, Koschei interviu. “Não. Definitivamente não. Eu falei, ‘Theta, o professor mandou desligar’, ao que você respondeu, ‘Não posso, Koschei. Não posso fazer isso com a nossa filha. Essa pode ser nossa única oportunidade de ter uma família!’”, Koschei imitou a voz do outro.

“E por que seria?”, perguntou Ushas.

“Koschei é vigiado pelo governo por suspeita de crime contra a segurança da Citadel e... atentado contra o presidente? Foi isso?”, Theta respondeu, olhando para o outro que confirmou com a cabeça sem cerimônia alguma. “Isso. E eu tentei roubar uma TARDIS na quinta série.”

Ushas fez que sim lentamente com a cabeça: “É, não acho que aceitariam a aplicação de vocês para usar os Looms.”

“Bom”, Koschei continuou, “Quero deixar registrado que, contra a minha vontade, Theta acelerou a velocidade do desenvolvimento e formou uma criança de oito meses. Fiz um malabarismo na engenharia genética para tornar ela o menos defeituosa o possível, e acho que deu certo. O professor suspeitou que algo estava errado quando começou a sair fumaça do nosso aparelho, e já ia dar um grito do caralho, quando Theta abriu a cápsula, tirou um bebê praticamente formado, e eu mandei ele cobrir o bebê e correr. Tinha fumaça na sala toda, e eu quase fui intoxicado, mas consegui alcançar ele lá na frente. O resto da turma ficou lá, e eu ouvi uns alarmes de incêndio no caminho, mas não olhei pra trás.”

Ushas encarou o casal com uma mão no queixo, sobre um braço que se apoiava na coxa, e as sobrancelhas franzidas em incredulidade. Ainda sim, sabia que não deveria estar tão chocada. Ela conhecia Theta e Koschei desde seus primeiros anos na Academia, quando era monitora do corredor (e ainda se preocupava em manter a reputação de aluna certinha, isto é, antes da Deca) e flagrou os dois entrando pelos tubos de ventilação com baldes de sangue de ratos-porco para derrubá-los sobre o Chanceler em uma palestra no auditório. Ela mal os conhecia, mas não os entregou, porque também não gostava do Chanceler. Ushas também não gosta do professor de biologia.

“E por que precisam de mim? Como acham que vou ser capaz de ajudar vocês com um bebê?”

Theta e Koschei se entreolharam. Theta falou, num tom tímido, evitando o olhar dela: “Você tá sempre do nosso lado em tudo. Quando a gente precisa estudar, testar novos experimentos, ou algum valentão meche com a gente, quando eu e o Koschei estávamos afim um do outro e ninguém tomava uma atitude, quando nós brigamos, sabe...”

O negócio é que, diferentemente do que Theta e Koschei sempre acreditaram, Ushas não sabia nada sobre relacionamentos, e sempre falou coisas óbvias como “Pela piroca flácida de Rassilon, só fala com ele, Koschei. É literalmente a única coisa cabível” ou “Não sei. Se resolvam entre si. Vão transar, sei lá” pra ver se eles paravam de encher a porra do saco e iam embora, e sempre funcionou. 

Um choro agudo interrompeu a conversa, lembrando os três amigos de problemas mais urgentes que eles tinham em mão.

Ushas se aproximou de Theta e examinou o bebê que ele depositou em seus braços. Menina, segundo eles. Um pouco pequena, o que era de se esperar de um bebê feito em uma hora e meia, mas que tinha bochechas e membros gorduchinhos para seu tamanho. Seu rosto estava vermelho e contorcido com o choro, mas ela conseguiu notar um par de olhos azuis e na cabeça, um amontoado de cabelo castanho escuro.

Ela balançou a menina levemente, e o choro foi cessando, restando apenas uma respiração mais exausta do bebê, uma parte essencial dos gallifreyanos que certamente faria falta.

“Funcionou!”, Koschei comemorou, maravilhado.

“Não vai funcionar por muito tempo,” Ushas continuou balançando a menina, fitando seu rosto distraidamente. “O organismo dela é muito frágil, propenso a problemas de saúde por conta da má formação. Duvido que ela aguente até mesmo receber um ciclo de regenerações.” 

Quando ela olhou de volta para os outros dois, viu rostos genuinamente decepcionados. Então realmente não era só mais uma zoeira que deu merda dos dois; era uma zoeira com um fundo de seriedade, algo que em seus quatro corações - ou, logicamente, Ushas pensou, seu sistema límbico - tinham esperança que desse certo, mas sabiam que as possibilidades eram poucas.

Ushas suspirou exaustivamente pela terceira vez.

Sentando-se na própria cama, e seguida por Koschei e Theta, um de cada lado dela, Ushas perguntou: “Digamos que vocês criem essa criança. Um: como vão esconder ela dos tutores? Vocês não podem mantê-la aqui. Dois: crianças custam caro. Nenhum dos dois tem emprego. Não, Theta, viajar pelo universo não dá dinheiro, e vocês vão ter muitos custos com a saúde dessa aqui. Três…” ela considerou esse quesito por algum tempo. Poderia acabar se arrependendo amargamente “...eu posso ajudar vocês a fazer um novo filho.”

“Desculpe, Ushas”, Koschei discordou com a cabeça “mas eu não acho que dá pra fazer um bebê com três pessoas. Pelo menos não aprendemos isso ainda na aula...”

“Eu tenho uma avó que teve vinte filhos com três das quatro esposas dela ao mesmo tempo”, contradisse Theta.

“Theta, eu já expliquei”, disse Koschei, “Não tem como. Seu irmão mesmo falou naquele dia que ela teve quatro ciclos, dez filhos com uma, três com a segunda, seis com a terceira e o último com um amante. Se bem que não faz sentido ela precisar de um, tinha mais uma esposa afinal.”

Theta o encarou, confuso: “Não, a vó Ivanabine não faz essas coisas. Só entrou pra família porque meu vigésimo sétimo avô era agiota e a família dela não tinha como pagar o que devia. Ela fez um voto de castidade e diz que só vai dar pra Rassilon, e só ele, quando ele acordar do sono dele e voltar a governar Gallifrey, e todo mundo respeita isso.”

“Acho que não quero mais fazer parte da sua família, Theta.”

“Eu perco uma média de dez milhões de neurônios cada vez que um de vocês abre a boca. E não é exagero, porque vocês sabem que eu entendo disso”, Ushas sentiu seu rosto ferver como um vulcão de tanta irritação, mas o peso do bebê nos braços a imobilizou de partir para a agressão. “Resolvam vida de vocês agora, em um minuto, ou eu jogo esse bebê pela janela e acabo com os nossos problemas.”

Theta e Koschei se entreolharam. 

“Eu posso arrumar um emprego”, disse Koschei. “Na verdade, meu pai já tem um emprego reservado pra mim, mas eu nunca quis, porque eu nunca tive que pagar nada nem me importar com nada. Mas agora eu tenho uma filha, e eu sei que ele começaria com aquele papo de ‘responsabilidade’” ele fez aspas com os dedos na última palavra, “então eu acho melhor aceitar agora”.

Ushas contorceu a boca em desgosto, e virou-se para Theta.

“O que? Eu vou ter que arrumar um emprego?” O pior de tudo, Ushas pensou, é que ele realmente nunca tinha pensado nisso em seus oitenta anos de vida.

Ushas suspirou pela quarta vez.

“Lamento que sim, Theta. Quero dizer, a princípio um de vocês vai ter que passar mais tempo com a criança, cuidar dela enquanto for pequena, mas depois ambos vão precisar de um emprego.”

Theta pareceu considerar a ideia, e assistir ela viajar por seu cérebro acompanhando suas reações era fascinante. Sua expressão era de preocupação... aceitação... medo... agora de terror... conformidade... e finalmente, a inocência de alguém que tem esperança demais e não considerou a ideia por tempo o suficiente para aceitá-la - bom, ele nem considerou nada para começo de conversa, que é como eles haviam vindo parar no quarto de Ushas com um bebê.

“Indo ao meu primeiro ponto, que vocês pularam, e é o mais importante agora: onde vocês vão colocar essa criança?”

Koschei pegou a menina em seus braços cuidadosamente, e observou-a com um olhar carinhoso. A ideia de Koschei como pai era bizarra, Ushas via agora. Ela não era nenhuma figura maternal, mas reconhecia a si mesma em Koschei - adicione a responsabilidade e o intelecto - especialmente quando se tratava de se importar com outras pessoas. Porém, Koschei se importava com Theta, talvez mais que tudo no universo, e sabendo disso, ele também se importaria com a filha deles, e a ideia não parecia mais tão bizarra assim. 

Ushas não se importava com ninguém. Não mesmo. Os outros eram ferramentas, ou obstáculos em seu caminho. 

(Ela ignorou alguns momentos como, quando abraçou Millennia após uma briga com Rallon, e mesmo que Ushas não soubesse o que dizer, elas ficaram em um silêncio confortável por horas; Ou quando Drax tinha dificuldade de se concentrar nas aulas, e, ainda que bufando, Ushas organizou um cronograma de estudos e usou as cartelas coloridas de Millennia para desenhar mapas mentais para ele; Ou na vez que Magnus a convidou para um encontro surpresa, e ela foi porque não havia nada melhor para fazer e estava pronta para largá-lo na primeira oportunidade - mas ele pegou a TARDIS do pai e a levou para observar os dinossauros na Terra e deu para ela de presente as penas azuladas de um arqueopterix. Ela guarda o presente muito bem guardado; E as milhares de vezes que se meteu em problemas por conta de Theta e Koschei, ouviu suas baboseiras e deixou que descansassem com a cabeça em suas pernas nos jardins enquanto ela lia um livro).

“Acho que o primeiro passo, Ushas, é escolher o nome dela” Koschei apontou. Theta sorriu de uma orelha a outra, balançando-se na cama empolgado até que Ushas deu-lhe um tapa na perna.

“Que tal... Emma? É um nome comum na Terra, lindo!”, sugeriu Theta, e os olhos dele brilhavam. É claro.

Koschei considerou por alguns momentos, olhando para o rosto da bebê: “Humm… não sei. Eu sempre gostei de Millicent. E ela tem cara de Millicent.”

“Ela tem cara de joelho.”

“Ushas!” Theta exclamou ofendido, correndo para tapar as orelhas pequenas da criança.

A porta abriu de repente. Por ela, passaram Millennia e Rallon, sem olhar para os outros ocupantes do quarto porque estavam ocupados demais se pegando. Ushas pigarreou antes que Rallon conseguisse tirar a blusa da namorada, e eles se separaram no susto, como animais perdidos na frente dos faróis na pista.

“Ushas!”, foi a segunda exclamação do nome em menos de dois minutos, agora por Millennia. “Não sabia que você ia estar aqui agora”, ela riu envergonhada, arrumando a blusa no corpo, colocando a bolsa sobre a escrivaninha e se apoiando nela para tirar os sapatos. Até agora ela não havia reparado no bebê nos braços de Koschei. “Eu e Rallon fomos naquele bar novo que abriu no centro, nós duas precisamos ir. Tem um barman que faz um drink que você bebe um gole e começa a alucinar uns sonhos seus e tal, e é uma brisa muito doida, tipo, se você tomar cinco goles entra em coma, mas tem uns sonhos maravilhosos pelos dois meses que você fica inconsciente. É que eu tenho uma prova importante daqui uns dois dias, então o Rallon achou melhor não beber mais, mas eu tenho uma amiga que jura por Omega reencarnado que a sétima prima dela conhece um cara que já viu abrir uma fenda temporal e cair outro cara dentro, mas ela não sabe se quem tava brisado era ele ou o que caiu na fenda”, e fechou a porta atrás de Rallon, que estava paralisado pelo que via. Ela seguiu seu olhar e finalmente avistou o bebê.

O queixo de Millennia caiu, e seu rosto se iluminou: “Um bebê! Ai meu Omega, que lindinho!”, ela correu para perto de Koschei para observá-lo mais de perto.

“Por que eu tenho o péssimo pressentimento”, disse Rallon, devagar, “de que vocês fizeram merda na aula de biologia?”

“RALLON!” gritou Millennia, que foi repreendida por Ushas e Theta, mas os ignorou. “Não é merda, é um bebezinho lindo! É assim que você vai chamar nossos filhos?”

“Mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu”, Ushas comentou. Ela e os outros ignoraram o olhar horrorizado de Millennia, e explicaram o ocorrido. Millennia e Rallon estavam sentados no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, observando atentamente os outros três.

“E agora”, Theta disse, “nós temos aqui cinco pessoas e podemos votar em um nome pra nossa filha. Então, o que vai ser: Emma ou Millicent?”

“Emma?” Rallon fez uma cara. “Theta, você odeia a sua filha?”

Theta não tinha dos rostos mais intimidadores, mas havia algo realmente esquisito sobre quando ficava bravo, como um filhote de golden retriever puto.

“Beleza, um voto pra Millicent”, anunciou Koschei com um sorriso presunçoso, ignorando a tentativa de protesto de Rallon de que o nome escolhido por ele também não era muito bom. “Millennia?”

Esta pensou por alguns segundos com um dedo no lábio inferior. “Eu gosto de Emma. Millicent é bonito, mas já temos uma Millie, que sou eu.”

Theta voltou à sua feição de filhote de filhote de golden retriever habitual com um sorriso gigantesco. Ele e todos os outros olharam para Ushas.

“Ah pronto”, ela revirou os olhos. “Escutem, escolher um nome para a criança significa que vocês vão ficar com ela. Nenhum dos dois tem condição alguma…”

“Eles não precisam fazer isso sozinhos”, disse Millennia. Rallon lançou um olhar desesperado em sua direção, mas ela beliscou-lhe o ombro. “A Deca tem dez membros. Não é possível que dez pessoas não consigam cuidar de um bebê.”

Os rostos de Theta e Koschei se iluminaram. Eles começaram a fazer planos para a criança - “Vamos criar ela em uma TARDIS e viajar o universo. A Academia vai matar o espírito dela e ela vai virar uma velha conservadora aos quinze anos, tipo o Vansell”, decidiu Theta, e os outros concordaram -, até que Rallon apontou: “Ushas, você ainda não votou.”

Em seu quinto suspiro, agora de derrota, Ushas pausou por um momento, e disse: “Aster. Significa ‘estrela’”. 

Theta e Koschei observaram a bebê, e Theta inclinou o rosto para o lado, tentando ver como ‘Aster’ se encaixava com ela. Depois de alguns segundos intermináveis, ambos sorriram.

“Aster”, Koschei sussurrou para a menina, que soltou uma risada, e uma bolhinha de meleca verde se formou em seu nariz. Ushas pegou um lenço de papel na mesa de cabeceira e entregou para ele. “Acho que ela gostou desse.”

Millennia se levantou do chão, e fez um sinal para que Rallon fizesse o mesmo, “Eu e Rallon podemos reunir a Deca para eles receberem o anúncio. As honras são de vocês, é claro”, e com a permissão dos mais novos pais, eles saíram pela porta em busca do resto dos grupo.

Ushas se levantou da cama e andou até a escrivaninha, guardando os livros que sabia que, infelizmente, não usaria mais naquele dia. Ao olhar de volta para os outros dois que sobraram, notou que eles se entreolharam antes de olhar para ela.

“Não.”

“O que?”, perguntou Theta.

“Não sei, mas sei que vocês vão me pedir mais alguma coisa, e eu já perdi a minha noite lidando com as merdas de vocês. Na verdade, eu já perdi um terço da minha vida lidando com as merdas de vocês”, ela amontoou os livros um em cima do outro com força, fazendo um estrondo que fez Theta e Koschei pularem na cama de susto.

“Na verdade”, disse Koschei, “o que a gente queria te pedir é… como eu explico isso? Theta?”

“Vão direto ao ponto pra que eu possa dizer não logo.”

“A gente queria que você fosse madrinha da nossa filha!”, Theta despejou a frase da boca com a empolgação.

Ushas encarou Theta, Koschei e Aster, e Aster, Koschei e Theta, e Theta, Aster e Koschei, com as sobrancelhas tão franzidas que quase se uniam no meio da testa.

“Vocês tão brincando comigo.”

“Não. Você literalmente deu o nome pra ela”, disse Koschei.

“Então eu retiro a minha sugestão. Não vou assumir responsabilidade nenhuma. Eu já carrego a porra desse bonde inteiro nas costas, não quero mais uma catarrenta, já basta o Mortimus.”

“Ushas”, Theta foi até ela e pegou suas mãos. Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele era bizarramente forte às vezes, “Depois de mim e do Koschei, você vai ser a terceira pessoa mais importante na vida da Aster. Vai poder ajudar ela com as lições de casa, ensinar tudo sobre tudo, porque eu sei que você sabe de tudo, levar ela pra comer doces e ensinar que ela que meninos são maus e meninas vão partir seus corações.”

Ushas considerou a proposta por um momento, encarando-o. Sim, seria ótimo ter uma pupila, alguém para quem passar todo ou parte de seu conhecimento, e de quebra, ela poderia realizar alguns experimentos - inofensivos - para tentar, de alguma forma, expandir o tempo de vida de Aster. Ela tinha vários defeitos que poderiam se tornar graves, e, normalmente, Ushas descarta cobaias que dão algum tipo de defeito, mas sabia que Theta e Koschei iriam obrigá-la a conviver com Aster de qualquer forma. Não é que ela gostava da criança, nem dos pais, nada disso.

“Só um momento”, ela saiu de seus pensamentos de volta à realidade, “desde quando eu tenho que ensinar pra ela sobre meninos e meninas? E desde quando você, de todas as pessoas, tem moral pra dizer que ela não pode namorar, Theta Sigma?”

Este abriu a boca pra falar, mas ficou sem resposta. Foi Koschei quem interveio: “Eu disse pro Theta que ele tinha que largar de ser piranha, pelo menos na frente da nossa filha, mas ele disse que não tem culpa alguma. Aí eu pensei que você poderia ter a conversa com ela, porque você é a pessoa menos piranha que a gente conhece.”

Fazia sentido. Se Ushas um dia ensinasse alguma coisa sobre, bom, você sabe o quê (ela evitou usar termos indecentes, mesmo na própria mente, já que todo mundo sabe que bebês gallifreyanos têm habilidades telepáticas. Koschei e Theta haviam dito coisas piores, mas a madrinha tem que dar o bom exemplo), seria com linguagem estritamente técnica e entediante, para que ela nunca se interessasse por s-e-x-o.

O sexto suspiro de Ushas foi de resignação, mas com um ar de vitória ao mesmo tempo: “Eu decido então que, pelo bem dessa criança, vou ser madrinha dela. Vocês não prestam pra nada, muito menos pra paternidade. Ela precisa de uma boa referência na vida.”

Koschei levantou da cama, e, com Aster no colo, ele e Theta abraçaram Ushas de uma forma bem desconfortável por conta do ângulo e com o aperto dos braços dos dois. Ela ouviu seus agradecimentos repetitivos e tolerou seus beijos barulhentos, bom, pelo bem da criança. 

Ushas pegou Aster no colo, e a bebê a observou, com olhos azuis e curiosos. Um espécime feito de qualquer jeito por pais desnaturados, mas ainda sim, havia algo único. Havia potencial, Ushas decidiu, e sorriu para a afilhada.

\----------

Centenas de anos se passaram. Theta e Koschei agora eram o Doutor e o Mestre, ex-maridos - mais ou menos. O Mestre se recusou a assinar a papelada do divórcio, causou muito no cartório, deu um tiro no juiz, e a Rani teve que largar tudo em Miasimia Goria para testemunhar a favor dele e pagar a fiança -, e Ushas, agora conhecida universalmente como Rani, vivia relativamente feliz em seu novo planeta.

Ela recebia visitas de Aster periodicamente. A jovem frequentou a Academia, mas para a felicidade geral de todos, não se tornou nada como Vansell, e sim uma brilhante cientista com uma aptidão especial para Ciência Cósmica, como seu pai Koschei. 

Ela não via os pais havia muito tempo, e a Rani não achava que seria uma boa ideia. O Doutor e o Mestre seriam péssimas influências de qualquer forma, sempre foram. Para qualquer pessoa, inclusive a Deca, cujos membros, ou pelo menos alguns deles, eram pessoas bastante decentes até começar a andar demais com aqueles dois e participar de seus planos e aventuras. Incluindo ela. 

Não, Aster cresceu sob a influência da madrinha, andou na linha, e foi longe. Ainda que ela não tivesse recebido um ciclo de regenerações e nunca tenha se tornado uma Senhora do Tempo, decidiu sair de Gallifrey, procurar algum lugar para si no universo, pois não se encaixava em lugar nenhum. Rani não a impediu. Na verdade, a encorajou. Aster era um experimento que começou errado, e no final, graças à ela, deu muito certo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiquei uns 4 dias revisando essa porra e morrendo de vergonha de publicar ASJHGAKJHSKAJS enfim esse aí é um pedacinho do meu canon pessoal de Doctor Who, porque eu sou uma defensora que a série não tem canon, faça você mesmo e foda-se. É diy canon. Espero de coração que tenham curtido, e se sim, deixa uns kudos e uns comentários, são sempre bem vindos! Beijinhos e a gente se vê aí se eu tomar coragem de postar outra <3


End file.
